<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day That Sweet Turned Bitter by bearsofalthain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217844">The Day That Sweet Turned Bitter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofalthain/pseuds/bearsofalthain'>bearsofalthain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, chat spoilers (day 159), hell coffee, idiots to lovers, secret santa gift!, someone stop lucifer from drinking so much caffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearsofalthain/pseuds/bearsofalthain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on “Bittersweet”, one of the in-game chats on Day 159.</p><p>Hell coffee, the coffee that conveyed the feelings of the person who brewed it through its bitterness. The harsher the taste, the stronger the affection the brewer had for the person they’d made the coffee for.<br/><br/>The coffee MC made for Lucifer each day was as bitter as bile. It was liquid confirmation that she loved him, that she felt the same way, and there was nothing Lucifer looked forward to more than teatime each day.</p><p>… Until the day his coffee turned sweet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day That Sweet Turned Bitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphyllous/gifts">epiphyllous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story's MC uses she/her pronouns and has long dark hair. No other physical features are mentioned. She is playful &amp; curious, yet introspective and perceptive of others. </p><p>Though it's not necessary, I highly recommend that you check out the day 159 chat 'Bittersweet' (from Lucifer, about hell coffee) before reading this fic! </p><p>Written for epiphyllous, for the Obey Me! Secret Santa 2020. 💙💙💙 Happy holidays! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer tapped his fingers against his mahogany desk, his eyes flicking back and forth between the door and the time on his D.D.D.</p><p><em>Three fifty-nine</em>, the digital clock read. Three fifty-nine, and thirty-four seconds.</p><p>Just a little bit more till his favourite part of the day.</p><p>He sat back in his chair.</p><p>Every afternoon at four o’clock, MC would knock on his office door with a wide smile and a steaming cup of coffee, reminding him to take a break from student council work lest he pass out from exhaustion.</p><p>She would set it down near the edge of his desk with his favourite coaster, and, if she had the time, take a seat on one of the plush velvet seats nearby with her own mug in hand. They would chat for a while – Lucifer occasionally teasing her with a playful, flirtatious line or two just to see the adorable blush that would spread across her face – and then Lucifer would reluctantly resume his work, his heart warm and his cup of coffee anything but.</p><p>Now, normally, Lucifer was a demon who preferred tea over coffee. It wasn’t that he was strictly particular about his choice of beverage; he simply enjoyed the gentle, mild notes of most teas more than the strong and boisterous flavour of coffee.</p><p>But the coffee that MC made for him was his only exception. It was the only time he looked forward to the caffeinated drink more than anything, because…</p><p>The coffee MC always made him was hell coffee.</p><p>Hell coffee, the coffee that conveyed the feelings of the person who brewed it through its bitterness. The harsher the taste, the stronger the affection the brewer had for the person they’d made the coffee for.</p><p>And the coffee MC made for Lucifer every day was as bitter as bile.</p><p>As the eldest brother of the Seven Rulers of Hell <em>and </em>the Avatar of Pride, Lucifer had always had a certain image to uphold. Despite his growing fondness for the human exchange student and not-so-subtle advances towards her, he still had to play the role of the strict (and at times even overbearing) guardian and student council vice-president, so he was painfully aware that at times he wasn’t able to give her what she wanted – even if his wishes were the same.</p><p>They flirted every so often and MC had even reciprocated his advances on multiple occasions, but even so, they weren’t, well – as Mammon and Asmodeus would so bluntly put it – ‘official’. They weren’t dating, they hadn’t actually kissed; hell, even after all the crazy, romantic situations they’d somehow ended up in, they’d never even properly sat down to talk about their feelings toward one another. And even though Lucifer’s pride often convinced him there was no way MC would ever choose anyone else over him, at some point a tiny seed of doubt had nestled within him and begun to sprout.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t able to spend nearly as much time with MC as his brothers did. The amount of work and stress he constantly had on his plate meant that there was only so much time for the two of them to truly be together alone outside of official matters, so in spite of his feelings and inherent pride… Lucifer had eventually decided it would be fine if MC fell for someone else instead.</p><p>… Until the fateful day Lucifer asked her to brew him some tea. He’d been sorting through some papers documenting RAD student requests, and had made his simple request offhandedly – expecting nothing more than a regular cup of tea.</p><p>Yet, as always, MC never failed to surprise him. She’d laughed nervously, warning him upon setting down the cup that every fancy teabag Lucifer had left in the kitchen had apparently either been swallowed whole by Beelzebub or sold off by Mammon for loose change, so she’d settled for making him coffee using whatever coffee beans she could find lying around the kitchen.</p><p>Lucifer had merely risen a skeptical, yet unsurprised eyebrow and thanked her politely, but the bitterness that soon greeted his lips the moment took that first sip sent his heart bursting with nothing but pure sweetness.</p><p>He remembered how his eyes had widened, how he’d wanted to call out for her as she gently closed the door behind her. But the pounding in his chest yelled at him, screaming for him to be rational; to process his own wildly racing thoughts, first.</p><p>MC loved him, he’d realised. MC loved<em> him</em>. Despite everything that came between them, MC had chosen him, and the lingering bitterness on his lips was liquid proof of that.</p><p>Lucifer had then giddily texted MC to inform her of the unique trait of the hell coffee beans, much to her embarrassment, and thereafter requested he make her that same coffee whenever he requested for a beverage next.</p><p>Initially, Lucifer had meant for MC’s coffee to be an occasional indulgence, but one way or another, they’d fallen into a daily routine, and…</p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock, knock.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Lucifer</em>?” came the muffled enquiry from the other side of the door. “May I come in?”</p><p>Lucifer’s lip twitched. Four p.m., on the dot. As always.</p><p>“Come in, MC,” he assented, trying to conceal the smile that threatened to grace his lips.</p><p>“Okay! Just – gimme a sec.”</p><p>Lucifer’s expression softened as he heard the faint, familiar rumbling outside. He imagined MC was trying to turn the doorknob with her elbow again, two boiling-hot mugs balancing dangerously in both her hands.</p><p>(She could be so silly sometimes, Lucifer thought, but that was just one of the many things about her that he found incredibly endearing.)</p><p>On the bright side, two mugs meant she had time to stay and chat with him for a while today.</p><p>… On the other hand, Lucifer was concerned that she was one day going to end up scalding herself.</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>Peeking her head in through the gap, MC met Lucifer’s gaze and grinned.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late!” She giggled, kicking the door open as gently as she could to widen her path and stepping inside. Once she and the mugs had made it safely into Lucifer’s office, she backtracked a few steps and shut the door with her back and the ball of her foot. “Beel and Satan were hogging the kitchen.”</p><p>She paused. “Well, mostly Beel. Satan was trying to stop him from eating all the food again.”</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, though the curve of his lips betrayed him. “Not to worry. You’re right on time as always, MC. Thank you for coming,” he assured her, beckoning for her to come closer. “Though… Must you do this every time you enter my office?”</p><p>“Do what?” MC asked, gingerly setting down Lucifer’s mug.</p><p>“Thank you. I mean that… Little dance of yours. With the door.”</p><p>MC’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment, confused, before her eyes lit up in sudden understanding. She gasped.</p><p>“Oh! You mean…” She burst out laughing. “Sorry! Habit, I guess. But I promise my shoes are clean, Luci! I’m not <em>really </em>kicking it when I close it, but…” She glanced over her shoulder to confirm that the door hadn’t been sullied by the undersoles of her shoe. “Mm, it’s okay. We’re all good.”</p><p><em>Cute, </em>Lucifer thought. He no longer attempted to hide his smile. “Even so, we have several trays and carts in the kitchen which you are more than welcome to use, MC. I’m more worried about you scalding yourself for the sake of our teatime together every day than with the cleanliness of my door.”</p><p>MC didn’t say anything, merely stuck out her tongue and plopped down on one of the seats in front of Lucifer, careful not to spill her beverage. Lucifer stifled a chuckle.</p><p>“So what did you make for yourself today?” he asked, peering over his desk.</p><p>“Hellfire hot chocolate,” MC chirped. “It’s pretty much similar to human world hot chocolate, to be honest, but it’s also somehow… Spicier? I’m not exactly sure. It’s a little difficult to describe.”</p><p>Lucifer’s expression softened in amusement. “I’m glad to see you’re enjoying the local Devildom delicacies.”</p><p>MC grinned. “Of course!”</p><p>Then, she chewed her lip, glancing over at the mug on Lucifer’s desk. “Hey, Lucifer?” She asked, her tone quieter now.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>MC bit her lip, her cheeks tinging pink. “… Aren’t you sick of drinking that coffee every day?”</p><p>Lucifer glanced up, surprised. Every once in a while, MC asked him that same question, but it caught him off guard each time. She didn’t seem to recognise the significance of the coffee she made him – rather, its characteristic bitterness.</p><p><em>No, </em>Lucifer thought to himself. <em>Because this coffee means that you love me.</em></p><p>He gazed fondly at MC, smiling, before shock crossed his face in realisation. He hurriedly cleared his throat and averted his gaze, nodding to himself in an attempt to hide his fluster. Right. He was supposed to answer, wasn’t he?</p><p>“I… I would never tire of drinking the coffee you make for me, MC,” he replied honestly, lifting his mug to his lips to take a small sip. His eyelids fluttered shut in bliss, warmly welcoming the familiar bitterness upon his tongue.</p><p>“Every drop is a reminder of your feelings towards me. Even if it were to become the only beverage I could drink for the rest of my life, each cup would still be the most wonderful treat.”</p><p>He flashed his signature smile at the human, delighted to see that adorable blush of hers cross her face once again.</p><p>MC offered a wobbly grin in return, trying but failing to hide her reddening cheeks behind her mug. “Then… I’ll make it for you every day,” she promised. “For as long as you want me to.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.”</p><p>
  <em>“… BEEL! THAT’S DISH SOAP YOU’RE DRINKING!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ASMO! STOP PUTTING YOUR FACE MASKS IN THE FRIDGE! THEY’RE TAKING UP SO MUCH SPACE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“GUYS? WHY IS THE SINK ON FIRE???”</em> </strong>
</p><p>The sudden outbursts from the kitchen snapped Lucifer and MC out of their private little world. MC snorted. “… Or at least for as long as the house has coffee beans for me to make you coffee with,” she mused.</p><p>“Leave them be,” Lucifer sighed, already feeling a migraine coming on. “Now then, shall we enjoy our teatime?”</p><p>The two of them continued as they were, chatting and sipping their drinks as always. Ignoring the ruckus outside, they were able to enjoy a relatively peaceful time in each other’s company – at least, until Lucifer’s D.D.D. suddenly began vibrating furiously on his desk.</p><p>Frowning, he glanced at his device, his eyebrows only furrowing further upon reading the notifications he’d received.</p><p>“Right,” he muttered, giving MC an apologetic look, “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“It seems that starting tomorrow, I’m going to be even busier than normal for a while,” Lucifer explained. “There is to be a conference with several high-ranking demons soon. Everything was ready to go, but unfortunately, some plans fell through, so…”</p><p>He grimaced. “I’m to assist Diavolo with, well. Let’s just call it ‘picking up the pieces while at the same time attempting to build something <em>entirely new from scratch</em> in a ridiculously short period of time’.”</p><p>MC jumped up from her seat, concerned. “Yikes. Can I help?” She offered. “I know I’m not officially a student council member, but…”</p><p>Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, as he often found himself doing whenever he was around MC. “It’s sweet of you to offer, dearest, but this isn’t something you can help me with,” he admitted. “Not even my brothers can, actually. This isn’t a matter that concerns the student council. I wish this could’ve been avoided, but what’s done is done. And… It’s my duty to help Diavolo.”</p><p>His eyes met MC’s worried ones. He bit on the inside of his lip.</p><p>“… I’ll be alright,” he promised. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. It’s just tedious, that’s all. And though we won’t be able to have our daily teatime chat for a while, MC, if you really want to help…"</p><p>He rose from his seat, moving closer to MC until he had her backed against the wall, one arm planted above her head. As MC glanced up at him, flustered, her heart pounding wildly against her chest, Lucifer leaned down to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“… You already know what to do, don’t you?” He murmured, finishing his sentence with a playful kiss on her forehead.</p><p>It took a moment for MC to react. First, her shoulders rose and her eyes widened; then, her lips parted, as pink as the lovely blush across her cheeks. “Wh…”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled. He always loved watching her reaction.</p><p>“T-That’s so unfair!” MC spluttered, her face flushing, but she rose on her tiptoes and pulled the demon down for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing happily, beaming with affection and amusement and just a <em>little</em> bit of pride at Lucifer’s surprised expression.</p><p>But just as Lucifer was about to teasingly suggest she give him a kiss on the cheek for good luck, MC pulled away, much to his disappointment.</p><p>“… Don’t worry,” she reassured him. “I got it. I’ll still bring you your coffee at 4pm on the dot, Lucifer. So you just focus on what you have to do, and we can have our teatime again when everything is over.”</p><p>She swiftly collected their now-empty mugs and bounded towards the door, stopping only as she was about to leave. “And in the meantime,” she mused, accidentally clinking their mugs together, “if there’s anything any of us can do to help, Luci, please tell us, okay?”</p><p>Lucifer blinked. He knew he had a tendency to shoulder everything himself, but this genuinely wasn’t something that MC or his brothers could help with, so…</p><p>“Promise?” MC repeated, her kind eyes shining with utmost concern and hope.</p><p>Lucifer bit his lip, feeling his cheeks grow warm. It truly was amazing how MC could make him jump from one feeling to another in the span of mere seconds.</p><p>“… Alright,” he finally agreed. “I promise. Now, would you mind checking on the state of the kitchen for me, MC?”</p>
<hr/><p>The next few days were a blur for Lucifer. It was just one frustrating meeting after another frustrating meeting, document to sign after document to sign – even more so than usual.</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept, or even properly stepped out of his office for any reason apart from work for more than half an hour. He and Diavolo were working on such an awful time crunch that he’d considered just staying over at the Demon Lord’s castle altogether, but he didn’t want to worry MC even more.</p><p>It wasn’t his first time working to this extent, of course – far from it. His responsibilities had kept him sleep deprived and practically chained to his office thousands of times before.</p><p>But there was something different this time, somehow.</p><p>Perhaps it was because of MC.</p><p>As promised, she dropped by every day at 4pm on the dot, delivering his bittersweet lover boy coffee along with a shoulder rub and a few encouraging words.</p><p>Yet she could never stay for long thanks to Lucifer’s work, and as much as her visits were Lucifer’s only saving grace during this unnecessarily agonizing crunch time, they were also perhaps his greatest torture.</p><p>Knowing she was always just beyond that door, in the same household; seconds, a <em>minute</em> at most away from his arms, and yet he couldn’t just pull her close and aimlessly chat with her for hours about anything and everything and kiss every inch of her face so that she knew just how much he meant to him…</p><p>The fact that he could hear how much fun she was having with everyone else, yet couldn’t be by her side; that she was so close, yet so far… The fact that nowadays, even when she came into his office… He could barely even keep himself awake… Long enough… To…</p><p>“Lucifer, you’ve been pushing yourself too much again, haven’t you?” MC murmured worriedly, cupping the demon’s face in her hands. She’d found Lucifer passed out at his desk, slumped over yet another pile of documents waiting to be approved or rejected.</p><p>Lucifer winced. Slowly, sluggishly, he squinted, groggy from fatigue, and with a sniffle he leaned forward into MC’s warm touch. “’m alright,” he slurred, stifling a yawn. “Mmm. You’re warm, MC. Stay w’me…”</p><p>MC gave him a concerned look. As adorable as tired Lucifer was…</p><p>“You’re going to sleep,” she chided, though her tone was gentle. “I don’t care <em>who </em>those ‘high-ranking’ demons are, I’m sure they can wait a couple of hours. When was the last time you slept, Lucifer? Or ate, even? And no, Levi’s energy drinks don’t count. Actually, should I even be giving you coffee…?” She trailed off.</p><p>Regardless, the Avatar of Pride could barely comprehend her words. He merely tilted his head in delayed response, his lips lightly brushing against MC’s hands. She bit her lip.</p><p>“You… Hold on, Luci.” She moved one hand to stroke his head. “I’ll bring one of the spare mattresses from the attic in, and you’re going to sleep, okay? <em>Actually </em>sleep. Not just black out at your desk every couple of hours.”</p><p>“…Work,” came Lucifer’s muffled reply. He was much too tired to try and formulate a proper sentence.</p><p>MC sighed. She’d thought Lucifer had been going back to his room to sleep every night, but now that she was finding out that he’d barely even moved from his office chair for the last few days…</p><p>“No, Lucifer,” MC breathed, gingerly shifting their position until she was embracing him. “And just how are you planning to work when you’re like this, silly…? Listen, I’ll go get the mattress. Wait for me.”</p><p>She returned shortly after, and before he knew it, Lucifer found himself tucked into a makeshift bed in the corner of his office, his consciousness fading in and out as MC lay down a flask of warm water and packeted snacks beside him for when he woke up.</p><p>He was vaguely aware of someone gently brushing his hair to the side and softly kissing his cheek, but before he could even attempt to find the strength to open his eyes to confirm the hopeful yearning in his chest, Lucifer had drifted off to none other than warm, inviting sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Soon, Lucifer thought. Just a little bit longer.</p><p>One more day of preparation, followed by three full days and nights at the Demon Lord’s castle. Then the conference would be over, and he would have time to breathe again.</p><p>Though, even then, there was just so much to do. He had to do another routine check of the entire House of Lamentation, call for repairs for one of the bathtubs, reinforce the protection seals he’d placed around his valuables and MC’s room, punish Mammon and the self-proclaimed Anti-Lucifer League for wreaking havoc yet <em>again</em>…</p><p>He sighed. There really was no end to his work as the Avatar of Pride, was there?</p><p>At least he was considerably more awake now. The invaluable rest MC had insisted he take several days ago had perked him up tremendously, and the little mattress tucked away in the corner of his room had quickly become a good friend of his – at least for short naps every now and then. If nothing else, it served as an important reminder of his promise to MC to take care of himself better.</p><p>Now, glancing at said mattress, Lucifer couldn’t help but smile to himself.</p><p>Oh, MC.</p><p>Just a little while more, and they’d be able to enjoy their teatime together again. He wanted to make sure he properly thanked her for looking after not only him, but also the rest of the House of Lamentation while he was busy. More than anyone else, he knew how difficult it could be to control his rowdy brothers, but he also knew just how capable and reliable MC was when it came to the demon brothers – himself included.</p><p>He began thinking of ways to show her his appreciation. Perhaps they could go out for dinner together? It could be a date, he supposed. Or maybe she would prefer to stay home?</p><p>Either way, it didn’t matter. Lucifer wasn’t really one to be sappy most of the time, but MC… He missed her, and just wanted nothing more than to spend time with her alone.</p><p>He tapped his desk absentmindedly, humming giddily to himself. Just a few more days to go.</p><p><em>“Lucifer?” </em>The demon in question automatically perked up.</p><p>“Come in,” he replied, subconsciously neatening his hair. He hadn’t even realised it was already four o’clock.</p><p>As MC stepped into the room, her movements freer now that she was only carrying one mug, Lucifer beamed.</p><p>“I was just thinking about you,” Lucifer sighed. At MC’s surprised expression, Lucifer’s heart leapt. Oh, how he’d missed her.</p><p>Gently, he took her hand once she’d set down his mug and lifted it to his lips.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting for me, love,” he murmured, locking eyes with hers.</p><p>At once, MC’s heart melted. Her face burned.</p><p>Embarrassed, she took a step back, using her free hand to hide her blush, though she was unable to tear away from his gaze. “W-Wha…”</p><p>Lucifer watched her admiringly. “Just a little while more.” He allowed his lips to trail up her wrist, planting feather-light kisses along her skin.</p><p>He gently pulled her closer to him, and took her other arm in his own. “MC... Is there anything you’d like to do?”</p><p>MC’s eyes were wide. “W-What do you mean?”</p><p>Lucifer laughed. For as energetic and spunky as MC could be, she really did get flustered so easily, didn’t she?</p><p>He loved teasing her, loved watching that beautiful blush spread across her cheeks. But more than anything, he loved <em>her.</em></p><p>“Won’t you go on a date with me this weekend?” Lucifer murmured. “If there’s something you’d like to do, or any place you’d like to visit… Tell me. I would like to accompany you.”</p><p>The thrum of his heart against his chest betrayed his natural air of confidence. The hell coffee had told him that their feelings for each other were mutual, but even so…</p><p>“I want to spend more time with you,” he admitted. “And after this conference is over… I would love to make up for lost time.”</p><p>MC’s voice was caught in her throat. “A… A <em>d-date</em>? I…” she stammered.</p><p>
  <strong>“MC!”</strong>
</p><p>Mammon burst through the door, looking around frantically for the human in question. “C’mon, c’mon, we gotta go!”</p><p>Lucifer cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Shoot, sorry, am I interruptin’ somethin’?” The Avatar of Greed flailed his arms around as he spoke, trying but failing miserably to catch his breath. “Wait, no, we don’t have time for this! I’ll explain later, Lucifer. C’mon, MC, we gotta <strong><em>go</em></strong><em>!”</em></p><p>“Wait, Mammon, I–”</p><p>“No time!”</p><p>With that, he grabbed her arm and led her out of Lucifer’s office, slamming the door behind them.</p><p>Lucifer sat there for a moment, bewildered, before sighing and unlocking his D.D.D. He had no idea what his brothers were up to <em>this </em>time, but if Mammon’s reaction was anything to go by, surely it couldn’t be anything good.</p><p>Perhaps reading their group chat would provide a bit of context, Lucifer thought, but upon opening his messaging app he immediately groaned.</p><p>99+ notifications.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Lucifer hadn’t been checking his messages outside of work-related ones since the preparation for the conference had started, but now that he was actually viewing them, there were just… So many he didn’t know where to begin.</p><p>For now, however, there was only one chat he needed to see. He scrolled down to the most recent messages for the day, massaged his temples and, reluctantly resigning himself to his accursed fate, began to read.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">House of Lamentation (New) (8)</span> </strong>
</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>So run that by me again.</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>In the fifteen minutes I was asleep, you guys managed to explode half the kitchen, flood Levi’s bedroom, and set the backyard on fire.</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong>Then Beel got poisoned, passed out and now he’s hungrier than ever but we have no food, so your solution was to chain him to the ceiling and have Asmo keep watch.</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>Now Levi’s crying, Satan’s trying to salvage both the kitchen and backyard, and Mammon and MC are on an emergency grocery run.</p><p><strong>Mammon        </strong>bhELPGIHe</p><p><strong>Mammon</strong>ifoyunkoaOwwhytherheylaryre’easKkinwhebnyoufoulgbe ehHELPOING. HUmH????</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong>… Have you finally lost it?</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>Or maybe it’s me. Maybe <em>I’ve </em>finally lost it. Goodnight.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>       He said, “if you know already, why’re you asking when you could be helping, huh?”</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>You actually understood all that?</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>       Nope, that was Levi’s translation! He’s right next to me, still crying over his ruined manga or something. Poor thing.</p><p><strong>Satan              </strong>Mammon, focus on getting the groceries with MC. You can text us later.  If you can’t carry that much, enough for two days should be fine. We can order Akuzon delivery afterwards. Just focus on getting back here as soon as possible.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>I second that. I’m not sure how much longer those chains will hold Beel… It’s kind of scary.</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              Mammon’s right, though. If you knew all that, why did you go back up to the attic, Belphie? I could use some help over here.</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>I’ll come down soon. I’m trying to see if I can find the food I stashed here for Beel in case of emergencies like these.</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              Emergency food, huh? That’s clever. That should buy us some time.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>       How’s it going over there, Satan?</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              Hm. Truthfully, not so good. The poison is more potent than I thought… I’m trying to break down its components so I can figure out a way to reverse its effects.</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              But nothing seems to be working, and I’m feeling faint just standing here breathing everything in. The fire can wait for now, but it probably isn’t a good idea to keep holding that off for much longer, either.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>       Haha! Yeah, you’re right.</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong>       You sound a bit too happy about this, Asmo. Can’t you contact Solomon?</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>       I’m trying to call him, but he’s not picking up his D.D.D.!</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer buried his head in his hands.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Lucifer             </strong>What</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Luci!</p><p><strong>Lucifer             </strong>In</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>You haven’t messaged in ages!</p><p><strong>Lucifer             </strong>The <em>Devildom</em></p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>How’s your preparation for the big conference coming along? It’s so strange, we’ve barely seen you…</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>             Is going <em>on</em> here?!</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>       But it starts tomorrow, doesn’t it? I hope it goes well! Oh, maybe you can at least have breakfast with us before you leave for Lord Diavolo’s castle. Or dinner, later, if you're leaving today? You haven’t had a meal with us in forever! Even though we’re in the same house…</p><p>
  <strong>Lucifer             <em>Asmodeus.</em></strong>
</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>…</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Ahaha. Well.</p><p><strong>Satan              </strong>Guess it’s up to you, little brother.</p><p><strong>Belphegor</strong>Guess it’s up to you, big brother.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>Hey!!!</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>… Jeez, fine.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer could’ve sworn he heard a defeated sigh coming from somewhere in the house.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>So, Satan was in the kitchen trying to concoct some suspicious new potion to use against you, Luci.</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>Wait, really? The one we talked about last week?</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              Yeah. I think I’ve almost got it down, actually. Want to take a look at my notes later?</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>… Anyway, Beel was in the kitchen, too. He’d just come back from the gym and was rummaging through the cabinets looking for something to eat.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>MC came by a little after Beel did. I think she was making coffee for you, Lucifer.</p><p><strong>Lucifer             </strong>Indeed.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Right after MC left, Solomon dropped by with some cookies. He told me that the Purgatory Hall had done some baking earlier, so I brought them to the kitchen.</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              We thought Luke or Simeon had made them since they looked safe. Pretty good, even.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>But as it turns out, the cookies were made by Solomon, so… You can guess what happened.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Beel tried one and passed out for a few minutes. When he came to, he suddenly went berserk, and we thought he was just hungry and desperate to get the taste of those ‘cookies’ out of his mouth, but then…</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Turns out whatever those poisonous cookies were made of reacted with the concoction Satan was brewing, and that suddenly caused a HUGE explosion!</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              It blasted through the walls and melted half the kitchen along with it, including the fridge and basically all the food in the cabinets.</p><p><strong>Satan              … </strong>Along with the cabinets themselves. We were fine because were fussing over Beel on the other side of the room, but I had to toss the cauldron far away to prevent any more damage.</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              I kept a few cookies to experiment on, though. It appears that so long as there’s nothing for them to react with, they’re relatively harmless. Unless you eat them, of course.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus</strong>       Except you <em>didn’t</em> throw it that far away at all, and now the backyard is on fire!</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              … That would appear to be the case, yes.</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              Oh, but the stray cats that sometimes come by are safe. I made sure of that.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Right. Anyway, so that left us without anything to feed Beel. And you know how he can be when he goes on a rampage. Plus, the poison wasn’t helping his case either, so Beel was out of control.</p><p><strong>Satan              </strong>Then Mammon came rushing down to see what happened, so we had him use magic to chain Beel to the ceiling and came up with a plan.</p><p><strong>Leviathan       </strong>Yeah… Except that idiot decided to slam the chains so hard against the ceiling <em>directly under my room</em> that the glass to my aquarium SHATTERED and my entire room got flooded!!!</p><p><strong>Leviathan       </strong>My collectors’ edition manga... My limited edition artbooks… My premium 100<sup>th</sup> anniversary Ruri-tan headset and mic…. My speakers… They’re all soaking wet…..</p><p><strong>Leviathan       </strong>And Henry, too… I nearly lost him! My most precious friend…</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              In hindsight, Levi, perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to put a giant aquarium in the same room as your whole collection of prized books and electronics?</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>Don’t rub it in, Satan. He’s grieving.</p><p><strong>Satan              </strong>Sorry.</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>Anyway, that’s when Levi got mad and started crying, Mammon went to look for MC to go grab groceries, and I came downstairs. And then went back upstairs. And then this whole conversation began.</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>All in fifteen minutes.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>… Sorry, Luci. It all happened so fast, and we didn’t want to disturb you because of your thing tomorrow.</p><p><strong>Satan</strong>              I did.</p><p><strong>Lucifer</strong>             …</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was in physical pain from reading all the messages.</p><p>Part of him wanted to be grateful that (most of) his brothers had tried to be considerate towards him, but another part was just exasperated. <em>Another </em>part was almost impressed. How they always managed to get themselves into such ridiculous trouble one way or another was beyond him.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh, mentally preparing himself to leave his office and deal with the absolute chaos that was currently threatening the House of Lamentation, but just as he began to stand, his D.D.D. lit up once more.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MC                  </strong>Hahahahahaha!!</p><p><strong>MC                  </strong>That’s hilarious! So that’s why Mammon suddenly whisked me away in a hurry. He didn’t even have time to tell me the full story, just parts here and there.</p><p><strong>Satan              </strong>MC! Are you alright?</p><p><strong>MC                  </strong>I am! I’m more worried about you guys, actually. But for now, I need you all to listen.</p><p><strong>MC                  </strong>I’m queueing to pay for the groceries right now. But there’s a bit of a holdup, so it’ll take a while.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Uh oh. I don’t know if Beel’s chains are gonna hold for much longer…</p><p><strong>MC</strong>                  Don’t worry! Mammon’s getting a whole bunch of snacks for Beel from the street stalls right now. The queues are much shorter, so his crow familiars are going to deliver them in a couple of minutes. Keep the windows open for them.</p><p><strong>Satan              </strong>Half the kitchen walls are gone, MC.</p><p><strong>MC</strong>                  Pfft! Oh right, right! Okay. Well, I guess that simplifies things.</p><p><strong>MC</strong>                  Belphie, if you can find the emergency food, let Beel down when the crows arrive. That should be enough to tide him over, at least till we get back. I hope. Call Mammon if it isn’t.</p><p><strong>Belphegor       </strong>Got it.</p><p><strong>MC                  </strong>Asmo, see if you can contact Solomon using your pact. If not, try calling Barbatos or Luke. If they were baking together, one of them might have an idea where he is. He couldn’t have gone far in such a short time, anyhow.</p><p><strong>Asmodeus       </strong>Oh, right!</p><p><strong>MC                  </strong>Levi, I know some great anime/manga and electronics stores in the human world. I know it’s not the same, but I’ll bring you there sometime. And I’ll help you dry out whatever we can salvage from your room.</p><p><strong>Leviathan       </strong>… You promise?</p><p><strong>MC</strong>                  I promise! And I’ll get Mammon to help, too.</p><p><strong>MC                  </strong>In the meantime… Take deep breaths and calm down, okay? When you’re ready, see if you can manipulate the water that was flooded to extinguish the fire in the backyard. May as well use the water since it’s already there!</p><p><strong>Leviathan</strong>       … That’s true. Okay, I’ll try. I think I can manage that.</p><p><strong>MC</strong>                  I know you can! You’re the incredible demon of water, after all!</p><p><strong>Leviathan       </strong> <em>[Sticker sent]</em></p><p><strong>MC</strong>                  Satan, remember to go get the cauldron after Levi puts out the fire. I can’t really help with the… Poison? Potion? Cursed cookie? situation itself, but see if you can get the refrigerator – or what’s left of it, I guess – running. We’re gonna need somewhere to keep all this food.”</p>
<hr/><p>As Lucifer watched MC fire off instructions, confidently rectifying the situation while simultaneously comforting and encouraging his brothers, he couldn’t help but feel something strange bubbling up inside his chest. Was it pride, perhaps? Or maybe relief?</p><p>He wasn’t exactly sure.</p><p>All he knew was that he loved MC so damn much.</p><p>Lucifer smiled, surrendering a tense, deep breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding. Well, now that <em>that</em> was taken care of…</p><p>He reached for his mug and gently stirred the black brew with a silver teaspoon, watching in silence as the steam wafted up into the air. May as well enjoy some of MC’s wonderful coffee before burying his head back in his mountain of documents for the next couple of hours.</p><p>Gingerly, Lucifer lifted the mug to his lips, wrapping both hands around it as if it would allow him to feel MC’s warmth. He smiled.</p><p><em>Remind me again today, MC, </em>he thought. <em>Remind me of your feelings… Your affection that’s reserved only for me.</em></p><p>
  <em>It’s strange. You’re right there, and yet, I… I’ve lived for thousands of years, MC, but every mere second I’m away from you feels like a lifetime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would it be selfish if I asked you to be all mine?</em>
</p><p>Lucifer sighed. His eyes fluttered shut, and he took a sip.</p><p>…</p><p>And then his eyes shot right back open and his heart shattered into a million pieces, because the once-bitter coffee that represented MC’s love for him had suddenly turned sweet.</p>
<hr/><p>When you are the literal embodiment of pride, it’s not always easy being honest with your feelings.</p><p>You can tell yourself you’re alright as many times as you want, that whatever happened doesn’t matter. Run away from the problem to find comfort, to achieve inner peace, to convince yourself that the very sin of pride that defines you remains perfectly intact.</p><p>… Or at least, you can certainly try.</p><p>Lucifer couldn’t focus. He was in the middle of the very conference he’d spent weeks slaving over in preparation for, and yet not a single word of information was processing in his mind.</p><p>All he could think of was MC.</p><p>MC, MC, MC.</p><p>Lucifer glared at the cup of lukewarm tea before him.</p><p>Not long after Mammon dragged MC away, Barbatos had arrived at the House of Lamentation to escort Lucifer to the Demon Lord’s castle, so the eldest demon brother hadn’t been able to see the human since.</p><p>Afterwards, it had just been meeting after meeting. Lucifer hadn’t had the time to properly process everything that had happened.</p><p>Perhaps, in some way, that was a good thing. As frustrating as the whole conference and its unnecessarily complicated preparations had been for Lucifer, he’d appreciated the distraction it had provided over the course of the last several days.</p><p>But now that he was just sitting down in the middle of a massive room full of demons he couldn’t care less about and nothing to listen to but the drawls of one who clearly loved his voice a little too much, Lucifer’s mind couldn’t help but spiral.</p><p>Had…</p><p>Had MC really fallen out of love with him?</p><p>The bowl of sugar cubes in the middle of the table taunted him.</p><p>He felt like even if he asked her, she’d let him down gently to try and spare his feelings. She was just too nice, but… Even if the answer hurt, Lucifer wanted to know the truth. He deserved to.</p><p>He wanted to know what he’d done to make her feelings toward him change. After all, just the day before, the coffee she’d made for him had been as bitter as always. There was no way her feelings for him would do a complete 180 in such a short time, was there?</p><p>… No. It was entirely possible. Humans and their lives were terribly fleeting. What they loved one day could easily become what they detested most the next.</p><p>So what had Lucifer done? Or maybe, perhaps…</p><p>It was because <em>hadn’t</em> done anything.</p><p>Maybe MC felt neglected.</p><p>She wasn’t needy by any means, but even so, it was normal to yearn for affection and attention from someone you had interest in. And as much as he wanted to, Lucifer hadn’t been able to give her that recently.</p><p>He stared daggers at the sugar cubes, willing them to dissolve into inexistence. They didn’t.</p><p>Lucifer sighed.</p><p>He had simply taken too long.</p><p>While he was often nose-deep in work, his brothers were always there for MC. They were always vying for her attention, always attentive; more often than not they were the ones there to support her instead of him.</p><p>They spent more time with her – hell, even Solomon and the exchange students from the Celestial Realm spent more time with MC than Lucifer did, and he lived in the same <em>house </em>as her!</p><p>Lucifer clenched his fists, unknowingly digging his nails into his palms.</p><p>… He’d told himself, hadn’t he? He’d already known all this since the beginning. Hadn’t he even come to terms with it – <em>no</em> – hadn’t he <em>convinced </em>himself that he had?</p><p>He’d accepted that because of his duties, he might not get to be with MC as much as the others did. He’d told himself that it was just one of the many sacrifices he’d have to make as the eldest, that it was fine, that he would be able to win MC’s heart regardless.</p><p>Afterwards, he’d thought that it was fine if he was not the one that MC loved. That it would be alright even if one day she grew to love someone else, or no one at all. And that even if she somehow grew to hate him, Lucifer would be alright.</p><p>Because above all, Lucifer wanted her to be happy. Anything or everything, he would be fine with. Anything and everything he would endure. All for the sake of MC, because even if she didn’t love him back, Lucifer always would.</p><p>Lucifer would…</p><p>He exhaled, allowing his balled fists to uncurl in resignation.</p><p>Lucifer thought he’d be fine.</p><p>He rested his fingertips against the curve of his teacup, now cold to the touch.</p><p>But he <em>wasn’t</em> fine. Nowhere near it, in fact.</p><p>He’d gotten complacent. A little too cocky. Too prideful. One accidental cup of coffee and he’d become even greedier than Mammon, craving constant proof of MC’s affection to appease his own insecurities and desires.</p><p>Maybe MC had just had enough.</p><p>So if MC had fallen out of love with Lucifer, then the Avatar of Pride had no one to blame but himself.</p><p>Lucifer bit his lip.</p><p>…</p><p>Yet, for better or for worse, he <em>was </em>the demon of pride, so…</p><p>Lucifer reached across the table and dropped two cubes of sugar into his tea, eyes narrowing as the slowly dissolving lumps floated pathetically in the now-cold liquid. He glanced toward the front of the conference room.</p><p>“Now then,” said the presenter, apparently still not yet done with his long-winded speech. “Are you ready to take the next step?”</p><p>Lucifer rose an eyebrow and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. He lifted his chin slightly and smirked.</p><p>
  <em>Just who do you think I am?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Lucifer, of all demons, was not one to give up so easily.</p><p>After all, he’d already won MC’s heart once. If he’d lost it, then the solution was simple – he merely had to do it again.</p><p>And now that the conference was over, Lucifer had time to focus on more important matters… Such as his date with his beloved human.</p><p>“MC.”</p><p>Lucifer sat by her bed, his gaze softening as he etched every detail of her lovely features into his mind. He listened closely to the sound of her breathing and leaned over to plant a feather-light kiss on her forehead, gingerly running his fingers through her long, dark hair. He loved the way the strands fell between his fingers, coming to a rest across her beautiful face; how warm and comfortable and absolutely darling she looked snuggled up under her covers.</p><p>Peaceful.</p><p>But as much as he would’ve liked to watch over MC all day, Lucifer had plans for the two of them.</p><p>“MC,” he whispered again, lightly brushing hair away from her face. “Come on, wake up. We have a long day ahead of us.”</p><p>He waited patiently as she stirred, shuffling and stretching and yawning about, before she rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and finally noticed the demon in the room with her.</p><p>The way her eyes lit up at the sight of him made Lucifer’s heart swell.</p><p>“Lucifer!” She greeted him sleepily, positioning herself upright to wrap her arms around him. Lucifer let out an embarrassed cough and awkwardly returned the gesture as best as he could from his position. “You’re back! Welcome home.”</p><p>“Good morning, MC.”</p><p>“Morning! How was the conference?” MC asked, reluctantly releasing the Avatar of Pride from her hug. “Was it fun? What time did you get back? I didn’t see you yesterday.”</p><p>Lucifer couldn’t help but laugh. She was the same as ever, wasn’t she? Energetic, even though she’d only just woken up. Always so warm and concerned for others.</p><p>He’d only been away for three days, but he’d missed her so much.</p><p>He <em>loved</em> her so much.</p><p>But the fact that she was acting as she always did only made it more painful for Lucifer when he remembered that she no longer felt the same way about him.</p><p>“… I’ll spare you the details of the conference, or you might fall back asleep,” Lucifer joked, waving away his intrusive thoughts. “But I can say that I returned late last night, when only Levi was still awake. But that aside, thank you for keeping the house in order. I’ll admit I was surprised to see it still standing even after three whole days of my absence.”</p><p>“Hey! We’re not <em>that </em>bad,” MC huffed, though her tone was playful. “We even managed to finish fixing up the kitchen yesterday. Not completely, but still.”</p><p>Lucifer beamed. “I know. And that’s why –” he gestured behind her – “I was able to prepare a little something for you.”</p><p>MC turned her head to look at the ebony table behind her. From end to end, the table was piled high with her favourite breakfast foods and pastries, along with a pitcher of juice and a pair of tall drinking glasses to match.</p><p>“You made all that?” She gasped, practically leaping out of bed to reach the dining table. “This looks <em>amazing</em>!”</p><p>“I did,” Lucifer responded brightly. He held out a chair for her and winked, waiting for her to take a seat before doing so himself.</p><p>“But this is a lot of food,” MC considered, reaching for the pitcher and pouring juice for the both of them. She was giddy with excitement and gratitude, but also mild confusion. “Aren’t you tired? You got back late, and preparing all this must’ve taken a while…”</p><p>“Well, we have Beel,” Lucifer pointed out. He tilted his head and offered her a smile. “And don’t worry. I have a feeling I’ll be sleeping comfortably tonight.”</p><p>“Fair enough. What’s the occasion?”</p><p>Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Oh, did you forget?” He teased. “I’ve got you all to myself today, MC.”</p><p>MC nearly choked on her juice. “I-I didn’t forget!” She spluttered, trying to reassure him. “It’s just – I thought you might want to rest after your conference, so I thought…“</p><p>“MC, I cannot think of a better way to spend my free day than with you,” Lucifer told her honestly. He hesitated. “Will you allow me to spend the day by your side?”</p><p>MC stared at him for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. “… Of course, Luci. Always.”</p><p>They enjoyed their brunch over comfortable banter. MC updated Lucifer on how the previous days at the House of Lamentation had gone without him, and how Satan and Belphie’s poison research had actually been making fairly good progress ever since they’d studied Solomon’s cursed cookies.</p><p>When MC finally set down her fork, satisfied, Lucifer began clearing the plates.</p><p>“Oh! Let me help –“ MC started, but Lucifer cut her off.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I can handle this,” he assured her. “I’ll send for Beel to finish the rest of our little feast. You, on the other hand…”</p><p>With a colourful, charming little <em>poof</em> of magic, a hanger appeared in Lucifer’s hand. From it hung a lovely, gorgeous dress, the perfect colour to accentuate MC’s natural shape and features. It was classy, but not overwhelmingly so; it was comfortable and casual while still looking sharp.</p><p>“I picked this out for you,” said Lucifer. “Why don’t you try it on?”</p><p>MC easily obliged.</p><p>---</p><p>The next hour of their date went by like a dream.</p><p>Lucifer met MC at the front door in a matching outfit and brooch, offering her his arm and that million-dollar smile of his.</p><p>Together, they made their way to town, MC excitedly telling him the rest of the stories he’d missed while preparing for the conference. Lucifer listened patiently, quietly, the smile on his face never leaving his lips.</p><p>But once they’d reached town, however…</p><p>“I’ll buy you anything you want,” the demon had announced. “Bags? Shoes? Video games? Just tell me, MC, and I’ll get it for you.”</p><p>He’d been hoping to surprise her by spoiling her absolutely rotten. He wanted to give her all the attention and gifts she deserved.</p><p>But to <em>his </em>surprise, MC just blinked. “… What?”</p><p>Lucifer halted, though he continued nonetheless. “If there’s anything you see that tickles your fancy,” he insisted, “I’ll buy it for you.”</p><p>He’d expected MC to go wild with excitement, but instead, she began nervously glancing around. “… Did Mammon curse you or something, Lucifer?” Her eyes were wide with worry.</p><p>The black-haired demon flinched. The comfortable atmosphere they’d shared just moments ago had suddenly dissipated all at once. In fact, now, it just felt kind of…</p><p>… Awkward.</p><p>“… Why do you say that?” Lucifer coughed out. “And as if that idiot could ever manage to curse <em>me</em>, of all demons.”</p><p>MC chewed on her lip. “No, I mean, it’s just… Sudden, I guess? What brought that on?”</p><p>Lucifer gently took her hand, leaning down slightly to match her gaze. “I would like to spoil you today,” he told her. “Anything that you want, I’ll give it to you, my dear. So please.”</p><p>MC studied Lucifer’s expression, but said nothing.</p><p>“… Think of it as my way of saying thank you for looking after me.”</p><p>Despite his confident offer, Lucifer was truthfully feeling a little insecure.</p><p>“I’m alright, Luci. But thank you. I appreciate it.”</p><p>He’d hoped that by now, MC would be all flustered and embarrassed, but she didn’t look that way in the slightest. In fact, she seemed kind of… Disappointed? Sad?</p><p>Her usual spunky energy just wasn’t there, that was for sure.</p><p>As they continued their walk, Lucifer kept attempting to make conversation, but MC didn’t seem to be reciprocating.</p><p>“We could go to the old sorcerer’s museum. I could get us VIP tickets, if you like.” He offered.</p><p>“Ah, it’s okay. Thanks, Lucifer.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want these crimson blood rose earrings, MC? They’re 6000 years old. An extremely rare find. Asmodeus would be jealous, you know? I think they would look good on you.”</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>More awkwardness. More pain.</p><p>“… Of course. Let’s move on, then.” The smile Lucifer had forced on his lips was beginning to hurt. Why was this so difficult? It had always been so easy to talk to MC, even back when they had just met. Yet now…</p><p>“I’ve made reservations at Ristorante Six,” he informed her. Maybe <em>that</em> would interest her; maybe that would catch her eye. He was growing desperate now. Anything to make her happy. Anything to make her smile. Anything, so please…</p><p>“A private room, on the top floor,” Lucifer rattled on. “It’s got its own little balcony – I hadn’t even known they offered rooms like that. Did you? Oh, actually, though that dress looks wonderful on you, if you’d like another…“</p><p>
  <em>“Lucifer.”</em>
</p><p>Lucifer stopped in his tracks. “Yes?” He winced.</p><p>Oh, god. Had he finally done it? Had he finally pissed MC off? The kind, warm MC who’d always shown him nothing but care and concern… Was this it? Had Lucifer finally managed to make her hate him once and for all?</p><p>His pride was beginning to falter. This wasn’t like him at all. He’d thought – no, he… He could still save their relationship, right? But what even <em>was </em>their relationship? Had they even –</p><p>“It’s almost 4pm,” said MC.</p><p>Lucifer blinked. “So it is.”</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>“Oh. Um, would you like to go to Madame Scream’s for tea? Beel mentioned there was a new cake that he wanted to try…”</p><p>“No, silly,” MC laughed, linking arms with Lucifer once more and snuggling up against him. “Come with me.”</p><p>Before Lucifer could even register the sudden change in intimacy, MC had dragged him off somewhere, his long and lanky legs ironically struggling to keep up with her joyful little skips.</p><p>But he didn’t mind. Lucifer would gladly have followed MC anywhere.</p><p>And though he didn’t quite understand why, that bright, sunny smile of hers that Lucifer loved so much had returned to her face, so in that brief moment Lucifer found he was finally able to breathe easy again. Her smile was all that mattered.</p>
<hr/><p>She led him atop a hill, where a tall, messy tree overlooked the Devildom skyline.</p><p>As she let go of his arm, she plopped down on the grass beneath the tree, patting the spot beside her in invitation for Lucifer to do the same.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been here before,” Lucifer mused. “Just a moment, MC. I’d like to take a look around.”</p><p>The view from where they were was astounding. Though it was only 4pm, the eternal darkness of the Devildom allowed the city skylights to shine as brightly as ever, and it made for a breathtaking sight from where they were.</p><p>Perhaps it was because they were all alone on the top of the hill, but in that moment Lucifer felt like he and MC were in a secret world.</p><p>A world for just the two of them, far from civilisation. A private, secret sanctuary more precious and priceless than Ristorante Six could ever even hope to offer.</p><p>“This is beautiful, MC. Do you always come here?”</p><p>When Lucifer turned back to look at her, MC was holding something out to him – a small, round metal cup; the cover of a flask, typically meant for holding –</p><p>“Coffee.” MC gave him a kind smile. “Let’s have teatime together, Lucifer.”</p><p>The demon’s heart dropped. So this was what it was.</p><p>“… Of course,” replied Lucifer, slowly settling down beside her. With trembling hands, he received the cup. “Thank you.”</p><p>So this was how it was going to end.</p><p>He watched in silence as MC retrieved another flask from the satchel she’d been carrying around and poured herself a cup. It was a sort of floral tea today, he noticed, a brilliant shade of deep ruby red.</p><p>Lucifer enjoyed floral teas. He liked how despite their unassuming, sweet aroma, they were usually bitter to taste; a shocking punishment for those who refused to look deeper and see them for what they truly were.</p><p>As MC took a sip of her tea, Lucifer glanced down at his own cup of caffeine, cradling the warm metal and relishing its heat. He leaned back against the tree and sighed.</p><p>He… <em>Really </em>didn’t want to have this conversation.</p><p>They’d had a lovely brunch together, yes, but from then on their date had been nothing short of a nightmare. MC had shot down every one of his offers, and she didn’t seem to be looking his way at all. Not like she used to.</p><p>How was Lucifer supposed to make her fall for him if she wouldn’t even give her his time of day?</p><p>And now, she’d made him <em>that </em>coffee once more.</p><p><em>Was she just being nice?</em>, Lucifer wondered. Did she herself even realise that her brew for him was no longer bitter? Was she even <em>aware</em> that her own feelings for him had changed?</p><p>Lucifer’s grip on the cup tightened.</p><p>Why did he have to go and fall for MC? He knew how much his brothers and the other exchange students adored her, yet he’d allowed his feelings to blossom for her anyway. He’d let himself act upon his desires, to fall in love with her, to allow her and her warmth to drive him crazy each and every time she so much as came close.</p><p>Avatar of Pride or not, why couldn’t he just accept that he’d <em>lost</em>? She didn’t love him anymore, and this was her way of breaking it off, whether she knew it or not. They could go back to being friends, no – just… Housemates. Acquaintances. Demon and human.</p><p>Strangers.</p><p>…</p><p>Why couldn’t Lucifer just let her <em>go?!</em></p><p>“What’s wrong, Luci?”</p><p>MC’s hand was on his arm now, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Are you not feeling well?”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head, setting the cup down beside him. Leaning forward, he frowned and clutched his head, rubbing his temples in attempt to cease the migraines that threatened to overcome him.</p><p>“No, I… I’m fine,” he muttered, though they both knew painfully well that he was lying.</p><p>MC glanced at Lucifer’s abandoned coffee cup, then back at the demon himself.</p><p>“Do you… Not want to drink the coffee?” She asked quietly.</p><p>Lucifer froze. His words were caught in his throat. “U-Um.”</p><p>At once, MC’s jaw dropped. She instinctively jumped back, waving her hands in front of her frantically. “Oh! Oh my gosh. Sorry, Luci! I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want coffee. I wanted to surprise you, but I should’ve asked what you wanted first –"</p><p>“No, no! It’s not that, MC, it’s just –“</p><p>“Really, please don’t feel bad! I should’ve thought about it, you must be so tired – coffee probably wasn’t the best – oh! Would you like some of my –“</p><p>“MC!”</p><p>MC stopped in her tracks.</p><p>“That… That’s not it,” Lucifer sighed. “Please listen to me.”</p><p>MC’s eyes were still clouded with worry, but she sat back down to face Lucifer directly.</p><p>The demon in front of her took a deep breath, gingerly reaching for her hands as he exhaled. He… Really didn’t want to talk about this, but…</p><p>Lucifer was the Avatar of Pride, and a crucial part of pride was also knowing when to give up.</p><p>“MC, I’m sorry,” he began. “Thank you for coming out with me today. You don’t know how much your company means to me.”</p><p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p>“Thank you, always, for looking out for me, and for taking care of me when it really should be the other way round. I am your host, after all. Yet… I know I haven’t always been there for you, and that I haven’t always been the kindest, but…”</p><p>Lucifer’s chest began to feel tight.</p><p>“...I’m sorry. I… Care about you so, so much, MC. I don’t ever want to hurt you again. Please… Tell me. What did I do wrong? I promise I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>MC moved to place her hands over his own, but Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>“You… You know, don’t you?” Lucifer’s voice was now but a trembling whisper. “That I love you. So much. And I’ve felt this way for so long, MC. Your voice is a melody to me. And every single day, I… I yearn for nothing more than to see you and hold you close. But in my arrogance, I –<em>mmph!</em>“</p><p>MC tackled Lucifer to the ground, hugging him tightly, giggling and laughing as they rolled away from their belongings.</p><p>“You <em>love </em>me?!” She cried, nuzzling against his shoulder. “You mean that, Lucifer? You really really love me?”</p><p>Lucifer blinked. “Wh—”</p><p>“Oh my gosh… I was never entirely sure, Luci! Like, you already knew that I liked you because of the whole coffee thing, and… Ahh, gosh, that was so embarrassing, but! Still! I had no idea if you actually loved me back, or if you were just teasing me, so…”</p><p>Lucifer was dumbfounded, trapped under MC’s warm, affectionate embrace. He could merely gape up at her, confused, straining to listen as best as he could with his heart drumming in his ears as the human rambled on in her fluster.</p><p>“I’m so happy! Oh, Lucifer… I love you too, Luci! I’ve always wanted to tell you! But I could never find the right time because you were so busy, but then you asked me out on a date, a-and…!”</p><p>MC sucked in a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. She exhaled, grinning sheepishly, and slowly let go of Lucifer to allow them both to sit back up.</p><p>“… Sorry,” she laughed, brushing away wild, stray strands of her flowing hair. “I got a bit too excited there, didn’t I? But I can’t help it.” She scratched her cheek. “I just… I like you so much, Lucifer. I love you, even.”</p><p>Lucifer stumbled in his attempt to sit up, his cheeks flushed pink. “You… You <em>love</em> me, MC?” He choked out. “But I thought… The coffee…”</p><p>MC gave him a puzzled look. “What about the coffee?” She asked. “Oh, you never did answer my question, actually. Why don’t you want to drink it? Would you have preferred tea? Like I said, I wanted to surprise you, but I really should’ve asked…”</p><p>Lucifer sighed. He tried to maintain his composure, but it was difficult when his mind and heart were so wildly thrumming inside him with both happiness and uncertainty.</p><p>“W-well,” he managed, reluctantly reaching for the cup once more, “it’s because…”</p><p>He took a sip of the coffee, only to find…</p><p>That the familiar bitterness he’d grown to know, love and most recently, <em>miss</em>, had been reunited with his lips once again.</p><p>Lucifer nearly choked. “Wait, what?”</p><p>MC’s lips twitched in amusement. “You okay there, Luci? You’ve been acting real weird today, you know?”</p><p>“<em>Weird</em>?” Lucifer was taken aback.</p><p>“Yeah, weird!” MC burst out laughing. “You were being all awkward and quiet, and whenever you spoke you kept trying to… I dunno, <em>promote </em>some weird V.I.P. thing to me like some kind of salesman, so I thought for <em>sure</em> Mammon had done something to you…!”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“But as glamorous as all those things are, Luci, I don’t need them,” MC admitted honestly. “I just… Wanted to spend time with <em>you</em>. I missed you, Lucifer.”</p><p>Lucifer could’ve sworn he felt his heart split into two. “… I missed you too, MC.”</p><p>MC smiled softly, but her expression soon turned serious. “But then you seemed really sad before you, um… Said you loved me, so…” She grasped Lucifer’s hand once more.   “So I guess what I’m trying to say is… Are you really sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Lucifer could feel his migraine coming back on. MC was going to be the death of him with the absolute rollercoaster of emotions she’d sent him on in the last couple of minutes alone.</p><p>… Yet somehow, strangely, Lucifer found he wouldn’t mind that at all.</p><p>“MC,” he murmured fondly, holding his arm to his forehead, “I swear, one of these days you’re going to make me explode.”</p><p>He rose the coffee cup to her lips. “Have you ever tasted the coffee you make for me?”</p><p>MC shook her head and took a curious sip, instantly retreating with a disgusted expression. “That… Is <em>extremely </em>bitter,” she coughed. “You actually <em>like </em>drinking that stuff, Lucifer? I mean, no judgment here, just… Actually, no. That’s gross. No thank you.”</p><p>Lucifer chortled, nearly spilling the coffee as he laughed. “Perhaps. But you know the meaning of this bitterness, don’t you?”</p><p>MC blushed. “Y-Yeah. It means that I love you, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Lucifer gave a little noise of approval before finishing off the cup in a single, smooth gulp. “It does.”</p><p>He poured himself another cup, shoulders tensing as he set down the flask. “Which is why, MC, I was rather… Heartbroken when I found that the coffee you made me the other day was sickeningly sweet.”</p><p>Lucifer moved his cup in a circular motion, keeping his eyes trained on the coffee as the black liquid swished about. “I thought, well… I thought you no longer had feelings for me.”</p><p>MC pondered for a moment. It hurt to see the lonely expression on Lucifer’s face.</p><p>“But Luci, I could never – I’ve always had…” Suddenly, she gasped. “… Oh <em>no</em>. You’re talking about the day you left for the conference, right? The day the kitchen exploded?”</p><p>Lucifer nodded. MC threw her arms around Lucifer once more. “Lucifer! I’m so sorry!” She laughed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Oh my goodness. Oh my <em>gosh. </em>I think I know what happened.”</p><p>Lucifer patted MC’s head comfortingly, trying to reassure her. “… What happened?”</p><p>“You really wanna know?”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Okay, well…” MC gave him a guilty look. “That… Wasn’t hell coffee you drank that day, Lucifer.”</p><p>Lucifer nearly hit his head on the tree. “What<em>.”</em></p><p>“Well, you see, you remember how I said that I’d always make you that bitter coffee you liked, so long as we had coffee beans in the house?”</p><p>Lucifer squinted. “Yes…?”</p><p>“Aha, so, um! You see, that day, we <em>didn’t</em> have hell coffee beans in the house, because I guess we ran out.”</p><p>Lucifer squinted even further.</p><p>“… So I got some coffee beans from my own stash, and I was going to tell you, but then all that stuff happened and Mammon came and dragged me away, so…”</p><p>Lucifer had a feeling that his headaches would never leave him for as long as he lived in the House of Lamentation, so he gave up trying to rub his temples once and for all.</p><p>“So you’re telling <em>me</em>,” he said slowly, trying and absolutely failing to make sense of the situation, “that <em>I’ve</em> been stressing out over the last couple days, worrying that the girl I’ve been pining for for <em>ages</em> no longer cared about me…”</p><p>He pulled back from the embrace to give MC an amused, yet exasperated glare.</p><p>“… All because I drank the wrong kind of coffee and didn’t realise?”</p><p>MC gave a sheepish grin. “It’s, um. Instant coffee from the human world, actually,” she offered.</p><p>Lucifer rose an eyebrow.</p><p>“Uh, now seventy-five percent sweeter?” MC added helpfully, “no artificial sweeteners necessary, goes great with milk or served on its own?”</p><p>…</p><p>“… Get it at your local grocery stores today?”</p><p>Oh, for the love of Diavolo. Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>He pulled her back into a bone-crushing hug, drinking in the scent of her perfume, her shampoo, the things that made her <em>her.</em></p><p>“L-Lucifer?!” MC squeaked.</p><p>“I love you <em>so</em> <em>damn much,</em>” Lucifer sighed, unable to control his laughter. “How are you so adorable? I feel like such a fool now…”</p><p>“Luci…”</p><p>“When we get home, I’m going to <em>kill</em> Mammon.”</p><p>“No, wait, don’t –“</p><p>Lucifer pressed their foreheads together, his eyes warm with fondness and love. “… But that can wait. Right now, I just… I’m so incredibly happy, MC.”</p><p>MC giggled and booped their noses together affectionately. Lucifer hummed, delighted, and gazed lovingly into her eyes. “… Can I take this to mean that you’ve agreed to be mine?” He asked, any trace of uncertainty from the last couple of days now completely gone from his heart.</p><p>But now it was MC’s turn to tease him.</p><p>“I don’t know, Lucifer… <em>Can</em> you?” She hummed, but before Lucifer could protest she’d yanked him forward by his tie to kiss him sweetly on the lips.</p><p>Lucifer’s face was on fire. Truthfully, MC had missed and they’d ended up knocking their noses and teeth together instead. But as messy and silly and clumsy as it was, it was their first proper kiss together, and Lucifer wanted nothing more than for there to be hundreds, <em>thousands</em>, countless more.</p><p>May their next kiss never be their last, Lucifer thought.</p><p>He’d always imagined he’d be the one to initiate their first kiss, but here MC was… Daring and affectionate and courageous and sweet and…</p><p>Always, <em>always </em>sweeping Lucifer off his firmly-planted feet.</p><p>“You’re adorable when you blush, Luci,” MC giggled. “I could kiss your cute face all day, you know?”</p><p>Lucifer attempted to hide his face, but his cheeks only grew redder and warmer. “’Cute’ isn’t the word I would use for a demon such as myself, MC,” he muttered in between kisses.</p><p>“Mm… But it’s the word I’d use for <em>you</em>,” the human replied. “Along with <em>handsome, intelligent, wonderful, amazing…” </em>She playfully kissed his cheek. “…Mine.”</p><p>Lucifer wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. And that was entirely possible, considering this was the Devildom, but of course he would never be so lucky. So instead he decided to turn the tables once more.</p><p>“Well, my love,” he murmured, gently guiding MC’s hand over his chest for her to feel his wildly pounding heart, “if you insist on teasing me so…”</p><p>Lucifer pulled her close with his other arm until their chests were flushed together. “Then… I suggest you prepare yourself for when we get home. I plan on showing you just how much I cherish you, MC.”</p><p>“Lucifer…”</p><p>The demon’s eyes darkened. “After all, I did say I’d be sleeping comfortably tonight, did I not?” He smirked.</p><p>Needless to say, by the time the two began to make their way home, their long forgotten teatime beverages had gone cold.</p>
<hr/><p>Lucifer tapped his fingers against his mahogany desk, his eyes flicking back and forth between the door and the time on his D.D.D.</p><p><em>Three fifty-nine</em>, the digital clock read. Three fifty-nine, and –</p><p>“Lucifer!” came the sing-song voice from outside, followed by the sound of the skilful, practiced little door-opening maneuvre the Avatar of Pride had grown all too familiar with.</p><p>“Hello, my love,” Lucifer greeted, beaming at the sight of his amazing lover.</p><p>“Your coffee, Luci.”</p><p>“Thank you, my darling.” Lucifer took a sip, his eyes momentarily fluttering shut in bliss. “As bitter as always.”</p><p>MC rolled her eyes affectionately and hummed, leaning down to lightly kiss his lips.</p><p>The Avatar of Pride winked. “And you, my darling? As <em>sweet </em>as always.”</p><p>MC swatted him playfully before plopping down on the couch. Lucifer smiled.</p><p>4pm, teatime.</p><p>His favourite part of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>… Lucifer forgot to cancel his Ristorante Six reservation that day, and ended up spending money after all... 😔 </p><p>Haha, this ended up being so much longer than I intended it to! I’ve never written Lucifer before, but this was so much fun to make! :D shdfsdlhfsd I'm so sorry this was so silly HBAHHAHAAHAA</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it, and once again, happy holidays!</p><p>(P.S. please don't drink too much caffeine...!!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>